Second Chance
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Lol I just noticed a whole chapter was missing... This should do the trick! Summary's inside. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Second Chance 

A'ight people. This is a story about Bulma's younger sister Gee (short for G-string, to stay in line with the pretty twisted underwear names they have been given…) The story takes place after the Frieza saga. It's a Vegeta-Gee get together. Vegeta discovers Gee's presence in Capsule Corp after living there for some time. She keeps to herself a lot and seems to be destined to do great things… Vegeta wants to find out what her destiny is exactly, since she's not willing to tell him. He gets himself into an awful lot of trouble and even goes to jail! Read and find out how that's going to happen…

Prologue – Visions in the Night

The aqua-haired woman twists and turns in her bed, breathing heavily. She's haunted by her destiny; a dark voice chases away her sanity.

"You cannot escape from us! We have chosen you and no one else. You will do as you're told and be rewarded in the end."

"You have no power over me. You cannot force me to do anything!"

"We can. The fate of the whole world rests in your hands now. Study hard, child, and become what you're supposed to be."

"I refuse to obey you!"

"You have no choice. You have a strong will, but you shouldn't be fighting us with it."

Pleading and begging voices hit her ears, coming down on her like heavy rain. She finally breaks.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it! Will you leave me alone then?"

"We will no longer torture you."

She hits the floor next to her bed and sits up, sweating like a pig. As she reaches out to the bed for support to get up, her hands touch an old book that wasn't there before… 

"So they have chosen." A dark-haired woman with a black cloak on plays with the flame of a candle. She sits on a throne in a sinister cave, bats hanging from the ceiling.

"She will not become, I will prevent that from happening. She's harmless now, only human… Let's keep it that way." Petting a raven, she goes on: "I foresee trouble coming though… Someone from a royal bloodline is bound to mess things up for me…" An image of Prince Vegeta appears.

"Yes, my Prince, you will meet her in a few years… You will instantly know that her fate is intwined with your own… Magic things will happen next. Indeed, MAGIC things!" The woman bursts into uncontrollable laughter.


	2. A new home on Earth

Chapter One – A New Home on Earth

"Vegeta! Get your ass back in here!" The woman with the Saiyan-like attitude has a voice like an intergalactic storm. He considers his options, but walks back into the house after a moment of hesitation.

"What is it now, woman?" he barks impatiently.

"I'm not your slave, Vegeta! You're a grown man, I know you can clean up after yourself, SO DO IT!"

Vegeta 'hmph'ed. "I've got more important things to do, woman. Do you want to trade places? Then go fight the androids! If you do, I'll do the housekeeping!"

"That's not fair and you know it!"

"You're damn right I do. It's not my fault that you were born a weak human female."

Bulma walked over to him and poked him in the chest with her forefinger. "It isn't my fault either," she hissed, "but you're a guest in this house, Vegeta. You'd better start acting like one!"

"Or else?"

"I could kick you out of the house for starters. Then I could send Goku after you to kick your ass. You'd be alone, without shelter, no food, no place you can call home…"

"As if I care about that," Vegeta growled and leaned in, teeth bared.

"I can shut down the gravity room for good," Bulma suggested, not impressed by his aggressive attitude.

"If you did, I'd get that baka father of yours to fix it. Don't threaten me, woman. I have killed people for less." He turned and wanted to walk away, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"You are not leaving mister! You will first clean this kitchen!"

An evil smirk forms on Vegeta's face as he says: "Get it through your thick skull, woman. No means no!" He turns around once more, picks her up and carries her outside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Bulma struggles in his arms to break free but fails miserably.

Vegeta takes off and lands on the very roof of Capsule Corp.

"Now stay here and be a good little girl," he says sarcastically and jumps off the roof.

"Vegeta! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Get me down now! I swear I will kill you if you don't!"

Vegeta disappears into the gravity room, ignoring her screaming.

"Oh my God…" Bulma walks over to the edge and looks down. "Eek! I'll never get off without help…"

Gee feels that her older sister is in trouble. Since she has started studying, she can sense most of the things going on in the building. She sighs. She doesn't want to get out there, she's afraid of being seen. Her twenty-fifth birthday is only months away and she's not willing to take any unnecessary risks.

"Whatever… Let's go save the day." She puts on her sky blue robe and walks out. She lifts herself up and floats to the roof.

"Heya, sis. Wanna get down?"

"Gee! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"I know, I know, I'm the greatest. Grab hold." She puts her arm around Bulma and floated down to the ground.

"There. Now stay out of trouble, will you?"

"I didn't do anything! I just…"

"Stop bothering Vegeta. He'll never listen to you."

"And how the hell do you know that for sure?"

"It's obvious, sis… He's only playing with you. Be careful with that guy. He's dangerous."

"So am I if I get mad." Bulma stomps off.

Gee sighs. "Those two must be made for each other…"

She doesn't notice Vegeta's face behind the small window of the GR.

'Who the hell is she?' he thinks. 'I've never seen her around before! She looks a lot like the other woman, but there's something different about her.' He watches her as she retreats into the building. He can't sense her ki.

'Who is she?'


	3. Secrecy

Chapter Two – Secrecy

Vegeta's curiosity got the better of him and he sneaks around inside Capsule Corp. He never knew how big the compound actually was.

'She must be here somewhere… Why can't I sense her?'

"Snooping around, are we?" The woman, who looks an awful lot like Bulma, is right behind him. Vegeta almost has a heart attack. No one ever succeeded in sneaking up on him like that!

"How the hell did you do that?" he asks.

"Do what?" she asks back in an innocent voice.

"Sneak up on me. How come I didn't sense you?"

"I wouldn't know. Maybe your senses need to be sharpened."

"That's ridiculous," he mutters. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"That's none of your business, I'm afraid. Now would you quit wandering around the building at night? Who I am and what I'm doing here is none of your business, I won't bother you in any way. Go back to your quarters and go to sleep like any sensible person should at this hour."

He blinks. 'No one talks to me like that! I'm a Saiyan Prince!' He's about to give her a piece of his mind, but she lifts up her hand.

"Ssshh…" He feels how his eyelids become heavy and he's overpowered by sleepiness. Then everything becomes pitch black.

"She insisted on letting you stay here… Stupid sister. One of the most powerful warriors of the universe with a history of going berserk on anything that annoys him, and all she can look at is his cute butt." Gee picks up Vegeta and carries him back to his quarters.

'He is cute though, when he's asleep. Very quiet too.' She pulls the blanket up and leaves the room without looking back.

"Woman…" Vegeta growls to Bulma while eating breakfast. Bulma, who's doing the dishes, looks over her shoulder and asks: "What is it?"

"Who is that other blue-haired onna walking around in this building?"

Bulma's face darkens. "She's my younger sister, G-String. Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's hiding from other people. I wondered what her secret is."

"Nothing!" Bulma shrieks. Vegeta looks at her triumphantly.

"I knew that you would know. Now tell me, what's so special about her?"

"You can ask her yourself, mister I-like-to-put-my-nose-in-everyone-else's-business." Bulma goes back to the dishes. 

"I'm asking you," Vegeta says in a dangerously low tone.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I swore an oath and I'm not planning on breaking it."

"Are you sure about that?" With his incredible speed, Vegeta suddenly appears behind her and grabs her throat. "I hate to ask things twice, woman. Now tell me or else…"

Bulma soon turns as blue as her own hair, but she doesn't give in.

"Fuck… you… Vegeta!" she manages to moan.

"Knock it off, Saiyan. If you're so desperate to know, I'll tell you myself." They hadn't noticed that Gee came in. Vegeta swirls around in surprise and lets go of Bulma.

'That's the second time she does that,' he thinks to himself, still furious.

"It's about time," he growls.

"You okay sis?" Gee walks over to Bulma, completely ignoring Vegeta in the process.

"Do I… look… okay to you?" Bulma gasps, lying on the floor only half-conscious.

"Just relax. I'll fix you." Gee puts her hands over Bulma's bruised throat and a small circle of energy lights up the kitchen. Even though the energy is visible, Vegeta can't sense it. He looks at the event without even bothering to hide his emotions. Then, slowly, it becomes clear to him when Gee turns to him and asks sarcastically: "So, Vegeta, have you figured it out yet?"

"I think I have… But I thought that was impossible! You ARE human, aren't you?"


	4. Revelation

Chapter Three – Revelation

"I am. Normally, Magicians are born, not chosen. I am the exception; for some reason I was chosen to become a Magician. I'm only four months away from completing that process."

Vegeta was speechless, are pretty rare thing to happen to him. He had heard about the Magician race but he had never actually seen one. There weren't many left. That fact, combined with their typical habit of keeping to themselves a lot, made them very mysterious beings.

"But why were you chosen? What's so important about you?"

"I don't know exactly," Gee answers. "But it was made perfectly clear to me by the Circle that I'm not to take any risk at all. That's why I'm kind of an indoor girl."

"Hmpf. What could possibly happen to you here? I know you're not defenseless, far from it. On top of it all you have me hanging around here to defend your sorry ass. Why be so careful?"

"I can see you're not familiar with Magic powers… I think even you would be shocked by what they can accomplish."

"Hah! I doubt that!"

"Oh and by the way, you owe my sister an apology for almost killing her." She glared at him with cold eyes.

Vegeta shows her his trademark smirk, but then it fades away rather quickly as Gee keeps looking him in the eye. He is stared down by her and mumbles: "It won't happen again."

"Close enough," Gee says. "I'm getting out of here." She walks out of the kitchen and vanishes.

Vegeta looks at the door furiously. 'How the HELL did she do that? She almost had full control over me!'

Bulma laughs nervously. "You better learn how to control that temper of yours, mister. She's always around and she knows everything."

"You're in no position to threaten me, woman." Vegeta growls and leaves for the gravity machine to train.

'He sure is a handful, this Saiyan,' Gee thinks to herself when she's back in her own private quarters. 'And dangerous too! He was about to kill Bulma just because he didn't get what he wanted… I have to make sure she is safe here while he's around. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.'

With that thought, she gets out of her room and goes to see Vegeta.

"Now what?" Vegeta yells. Someone knocked at the door of the gravity machine and he only just started his training! He opens the door and the gravity level immediately drops to Earth's normal gravity.

"You again! What do you want?" he glares daggers at Gee, who is standing in front of him, not in the least intimidated by his rude behavior.

"I want you to guarantee my sister's safety," she states plainly.

"HAH! Idiot! What makes you think I'd do any such thing?"

"Well, let me think." Gee puts up a hand and Vegeta withdraws.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," she smiles.

"As if you could," he replies mockingly.

She shows him images of Goku as a Super Saiyan. He shrugs.

"So?"

"I'll show you one possible future, Vegeta. Watch closely."

He sees himself standing on top of a mountain, golden hair and green eyes.

"That's who you're supposed to become, I think. I can help you with that, but you have to promise me that my sister will not be harmed in any way. Not if you can help it."

"Who says I need your help?"

"You underestimate me, Vegeta. Did you take a close look at your possible future self?"

He looks closer. "My tail? That's impossible. You're playing tricks on me, woman. My tail was cut off beyond the root, there's no way I'll ever grow it back again."

"You're wrong. I'll give you your tail, Vegeta, but you have to make your promise first."

He looks at her thoughfully and then shrugs. "Fine. I promise."

"You can do better than that, Vegeta."

"Blast it, woman, do you have to be so persistent?"

She looks at him patiently in response.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, you can have it." A small energy dot glows up in his right hand and he uses it to make a shallow cut in his left underarm. He looks her straight in the eye.

"By my blood I swear that your sister shall not be harmed in any way. Not if I'm there to prevent it."

"See? Now I believe you. Here's my part of the deal." She holds up her hands and makes magical symbols with them in the air.

It itches at first, but soon Vegeta founds himself in a hell of a lot of pain. His lower back seems to be the centre of it. He can't bear it any longer and falls to the ground. Suddenly it stops.

"There you go, Vegeta."

Sweat runs down his face as he gets up. He turns around and sees his tail curl up behind him as it used to do. He looks at Gee in amazement.

"I did underestimate you," he says.

"You're welcome. Just remember your end of the deal." She turns around and leaves him standing the in astonishment.


	5. Sparring

Chapter Four – Sparring

Of course, Gee had to come out of her quarters regularly to get herself meals. The reason Vegeta never noticed her is because she couldn't be sensed by him. But now that he knows she's there, he seems to feel her presence all the time. He is determined to find out more about Magicians, the knowledge he gathers could be useful in the future…

One night he wants to go out for a walk. He had another nightmare and can't sleep anymore. His sensitive Saiyan ears pick up a sound from inside the kitchen and he goes in to see who it is.

"Hi there. Couldn't sleep either?" Gee sits at the kitchen table and is just digging into her midnight snack.

He shakes his head. "No." He sits down at the table as well.

"What's eating you?" She looks at him concerned. He looks pretty upset, considering he is known as a coldblooded and emotionless bastard.

"Things from the past."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He grits his teeth. "No. Tell me about the Magicians. What do you know?"

"The word 'subtle' doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" She smiles. "I'm not sure where to begin… Magicians, I mean the purebloods, have awesome powers from the day they are born. They spend most of their life trying to control these powers. And that's a long time, because they live about a thousand years. Because I'm only human, I don't have as much time as they do. I study every single day, but I don't think I'll ever be as strong as a real one."

"Have you ever met a real Magician?"

"Good Kami, no! And if I did, I'd probably run like mad! I'm nothing compared to them… not yet."

"What's going to happen in four months?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It'll probably hurt like hell like most rituals. But you already know that."

Vegeta almost smiles genuinely. "It was worth it." Then he looks her in the eye and asks her: "How strong are you exactly?"

"Depends on your perspective. For you, I'm more than an even match. For a pureblood Magician, I'm a punching bag. But if you are so determined to find out about my powers, how about we spar tomorrow morning?"

"Forget it. You're human, I would snap you in two."

"Are you scared of me, Vegeta?" she teases.

"Just afraid I might be forced to hold back on you."

"Well, don't be afraid. I'll see you at dawn, alright?"

He stares at her, considering her offer. "Alright."

She smiles at him. "You're going to be so sorry! Good night, Vegeta."

Dawn is breaking as Gee walks out. She senses Vegeta's ki immediately; he's meditating a few miles away. She makes a couple of gestures and teleports.

Something changed in the atmosphere. Vegeta opens his eyes and looks at her.

"You couldn't sense me, could you?" she asks surprised.

"I couldn't. But the fact that I knew you were here proves my senses don't need 'sharpening' like you suggested."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Does it matter? Let's begin."

He gets up and into a fighting stance. Gee doesn't even bother to move.

"Bring it on, Vegeta. I'm very curious to see what you can do."

"I have to admit that I never hit a woman before, but I intend to change that today," he smirks.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She vanishes into thin air.

"What the…" He closes his eyes and tries to monitor any changes in the environment. A squirrel leaps from one tree to another. The wind blows through the treetops… Nothing suspicious. He opens his eyes and visually scans everything around him. Suddenly he hears a strange noise and swirls around to see a tree disappear. It forms into Gee in a nanosecond and she throws two small energy balls at him. He tries to use superspeed, but he can't move an inch. The energy hits him full frontal and a huge amount of electricity flows through him, paralyzing him. He falls to the ground helplessly, his muscles still contracting from the blast. She walks over to him and looks down.

"Afraid you might hurt me… Stop flattering yourself, Vegeta. I won't let you come near me."

He tries to form a ki ball in his hand, but it dies instantly as Gee sees what he's trying to do.

"You make a quick recovery, Vegeta. Most warriors would be out for at least fifteen minutes from an attack like that."

"Well I'm not 'most warriors'," he growls and kicks at her. His leg stops an inch from her head. Suddenly he realizes what she's doing: she uses his own power against him! The harder he pushes his leg, the harder she pushes back. He pulls back quickly and uses superspeed to disappear from her sight. She crosses her arms and waits, seemingly in a deep trance. Meanwhile, Vegeta powers up to his maximum and fires a Big Bang Attack at her. 'Let's see if you can control this,' he thinks.


	6. Healing

Chapter Five – Healing

She doesn't move, but he can see the barrier she puts up just in time. The blast is strong enough to hurt her though; it sends her flying into a tree.

He flies up to her, but is hit by the wind that suddenly powers up to more than a regular storm. He can't come near her.

*Told you so,* he hears inside his head.

*Wait and see, sorceress.* He vanishes from her sight and digs into the ground, away from the wind. He tunnels up to her and appears behind her. He fires several ki blasts at her, some of which are strong enough to pass the barrier because she's not up to full power anymore. The ki wraps itself around her wrists and ankles and slams her down into the ground. She cries out in pain.

"Alright. Now I'm pissed." Her eyes turn blood red and she mumbles some kind of spell while Vegeta approaches her, who's intending to give her the beating of a lifetime.

He doesn't get that far. Clouds gather above the forest and white lightning rumbles.

"Gods of the Storm, awake the power vested in me. Let lightning strike!"

Vegeta looks up, ready to dodge whatever lightning coming too close. But it's not him the lightning strikes. It hits Gee with devastating power. Vegeta has to close his eyes to avoid getting blinded. Gee is nowhere to be seen when he opens them again.

'Damn. What happened?' he thinks. 'She wouldn't…'

*I'm fine, Vegeta. Don't worry.* She appears right in front of him and punches him in the face before he can even blink. He is thrown aside and wipes the corner of his mouth as he gets up. He's bleeding. Not badly, but he's BLEEDING because of a human being.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you I was more than an even match. Now, enough with the magic tricks. If you're really so eager to hit me, you're most welcome to try."

They vanish at the same time and start a standard fight. Gee decided to finish Vegeta off the Saiyan way. He could never beat her when she was using magic tricks. But to her own surprise, Vegeta is winning! His fighting experience seems to outweigh her strength…

"Did you really think you could beat me in a fight like this?" he smirks. He's bleeding and bruised all over, but she can see his eyes sparkling.

She coughs up blood. "I guess I was wrong." She looks much worse than he does, and to be honest, he's impressed that she's still standing. She is an inexperienced fighter, but she's keeping up with a Saiyan Prince!

"I'm glad you held back on me, Vegeta. You could have killed me a dozen times."

He lowers his defense and makes a dismissive gesture. "We're only sparring. By the way, you started the holding back full potential-thing. With your magic you could have fried me. Let's say it's a draw."

"I never thought you were a fair player."

"I must be getting soft then. Let's go to Korin and get some senzu beans."

"What for? I can heal you right here and now."

He frowns. "You're damaged enough as you are."

She smiles. "Healing doesn't drain my life energy, idiot. It doesn't work that way."

She walks over and puts her hand on his chest.

"Close your eyes," she whispers. "This will take a while."

He feels the warmth of her hand through his clothes. It's the strangest feeling he ever experienced. He never felt so… safe his entire life. He falls to his knees, gasping for air from the sudden emotions that wash through him. It's overwhelming. In some way she's comforting him as if she knows what he's been through. He pulls back and grabs her hand. She opens her eyes and looks at him surprised.

"Vegeta?"

"Don't EVER do that again," he growls. "I don't need your sympathy."

"I didn't mean to…" He's already taken off.

Gee suddenly feels the pain he inflicted on her and teleports to her quarters. She needs to heal. Apologizing to Vegeta can wait.


	7. Too Close

Chapter Six – Too Close

Two days have passed. Gee's wounds are almost healed. She hasn't seen Vegeta since; he seems to have disappeared and is hiding his ki. She wonders why. Did she really hurt his pride that much? It must be something else…

Vegeta's been camping out in the woods. He needs time to sort things out.

'Why does she get to me so easily? What is this feeling about her that I can't seem to shake off?' He thinks back to when she healed him. 'She wanted to help me out and I turned away. No one ever did anything like that before… I just reacted. What's behind all this? What's in it for her?'

His corrupted mind could not comprehend the idea of altruism. He learned a long time ago that no one did anything without wanting something in return. He got hurt billions of time and Frieza was the main cause of that. He had changed him for good. But when he looked at Gee, all he felt was confusion and an undeniable urge to…

'It can't be! I have no use for this so-called affection! It'll only add a weakness to me.'

He had seen a lot of people go down because the ones they loved were threatened. It was too easy; he himself had used this weakness of others to his advantage to get whatever he wanted.

'I know I'm not on planet Frieza anymore, but I'm not getting soft because of that. I refuse to! I'M PRINCE VEGETA!" He raises his ki, causing the ground on which he stands to shake violently.

"Gotcha." Gee appears in front of him. "Guess I owe you an apology, Vegeta."

"Hmpf." He turns his back on her.

"But you didn't let me finish what I started. It wasn't out of pity or whatsoever and I want you to know that."

"I don't care. Just stay away from me. I don't know what you were trying to change, but you won't get a chance to try again."

She looks at his back and sighs: "Look, I was only trying to help. Do you have any idea what kind of mess you are inside?"

"Don't talk as if you know me, woman. You don't, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Your suffering isn't necessary, Vegeta."

"Who says I'm suffering?"

"I can see it in your eyes, behind the mask you're wearing. Even a Saiyan Prince can't cope with everything, you know."

"Since when are you an expert on Saiyans?"

"I see more than most people. I know you're scared of me, Vegeta, and I'm sorry. It's understandable because of the things you went through… but shutting everyone out isn't the right way of dealing with the past."

"Stop lecturing me. I deal with things the way I choose. Leave me alone."

"Forget it, Vegeta. I wasn't finished with you yet."

She puts up her hands and takes control of him. He clenches his fists and growls: "Let go of me or I'll kill you."

"You don't scare me, Vegeta." She puts her hand on his chest once more and starts the healing process. She gets into his mind and finds the terrible memories of his youth. It takes all of her power to keep him from breaking free, he's struggling to keep her out of his head.

*Stop fighting, you're only making it harder on yourself this way.*

*GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!* he screams mentally.

Suddenly she's knocked over by an incredible amount of power. Vegeta's aura flashes gold for a moment. The ground is shaking as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"It's about time," she smiles. "I told you I would help you get there."  
His jaw drops. "You did it on purpose?"

"Of course I did. Do you really think I would go and change everyone who has problems? That's not the way, Vegeta. But it's a good thing I had you fooled. The offer to talk about the past still stands, by the way."

He grins at her. "You never seem to stop annoying me, woman. You already crossed the line by the mind-controlling thing and now you want me to talk about things that really are none of your goddamn business."

"Can't blame me for being curious after what I saw in there."

"Trust me, that's as much as you'll ever see from it."

She shrugs. "I never trusted you, why start now?"

"Whatever." He takes off. Gee watches him as he disappears behind the clouds, smiling to herself.


	8. Restrictions

**Chapter Seven – Restrictions**

Gee is outside meditating at night. The cold breeze doesn't bother her; she loves the cool darkness that's currently surrounding her. Her concentration is suddenly gone as she hears a sound she doesn't recognize. She gets up and walks towards it. Soon it becomes clear to her: someone's singing softly somewhere above her in a tree.

'I never took Vegeta for the hopeless romantic type! What's he singing about?' Her magic can convert any language into another and she is surprised by what she hears.

"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me"

'I already knew he had feelings, but this is over the top… He'd probably kill me if he knew I was listening!'

Vegeta looks up to the stars, where his home planet used to be. Tears run down his face. Then he feels someone's presence underneath him and quickly wipes away his tears.

What the hell are you doing here? he asks telepathically. Gee climbs up the tree, blushing in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you… I was out here meditating and I heard you sing, so I… Have you been crying?"

"I couldn't help it, alright?"

"Hey, you don't have to excuse yourself! But I was wondering… Who is this girl?"

"Hmpf. Typical. This is not about a woman. I miss my home planet."

"I see… What was it like?"

"A lot like this one. That's what hurts."

"Frieza paid for what he did. Twice, actually."

"Even if he died a hundred times, it can never undo what he did to us."

"What did he do to you?"

"He humiliated me all the time. Called me a brainless monkey. Tortured me. Killed my father, extincted my entire race. He destroyed my planet, my future kingdom. He took away everything I ever knew… It didn't take long before I lost hope itself. I knew I would never lead the life I was meant to live. And now I'm stuck here, where I can't even kill someone when I'm in a bad mood. You know," he looks at her briefly, "fighting you was probably the first thing I did that actually felt good since I arrived here on Earth."

"Thanks… I guess."

"I still wonder what you're after." He looks her in the eye, but she avoids to look back. "You seem determined to help me out. Why?"

She tries to find the words to explain. It takes her a while.

"No one should suffer like you are right now. I see loneliness in those dark eyes of yours… It's like looking into a mirror. My Magician education asks so much of me. I barely talk to other people because I'm not allowed to go outside. I can't take any risks. It's a cage. There's a promise of a great future, but it's still a cage."

"You have people who care about you," he states.

She grits her teeth in response to that remark.

"I can't tell you what it means to become a Magician… Not yet. But I know loneliness and I've grown to hate it. I'm not like you, Vegeta. You learned to live with it and I don't think you want it any other way. Your barriers are so strong."

"You're wrong about that," he whispers. He reaches out for her face and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back, surprised with the tenderness he displays. She thought he would be more like a wild animal… She lets herself drift away with the passion, but then opens her eyes and backs away.

"I can't… I'm so sorry!" She jumps out of the tree and runs off, leaving Vegeta in astonishment.


	9. Deception

**Chapter Eight – Deception**

Vegeta doesn't get it. What went wrong? He paces around inside the basement of Capsule Corp, knowing that no one will disturb him there.

Vegeta…

Except for Gee, of course. She walks in with a grim look on her face.

What? He turns around to face her, but is thrown into the wall by an invisible power.

"What the… What did I do now?"

Gee laughs like a maniac. "You never got it, did you, Vegeta? Stupid Saiyan monkey! I'm not human! Well, the body is, but the mind…"

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta gets to his feet, only to feel himself get paralyzed. He tries to transform into a Super Saiyan, but fails.

"I'm here to take revenge for my people… the true inhabitants of planet Plant. Your father deceived us! The Saiyans killed everybody, including me."

"How come you're still here then?"

"I met a Magician in the Spirit World and we made a deal. Scientific knowledge for revenge."

With a simple hand movement in the air she removes his shirt.

"If you want to kill me, go right ahead. You'd be doing me a favour."

"I'm not planning to kill you, Vegeta. You will live with the biggest trauma you're ever going to experience." She snaps her fingers and Frieza appears from out of nowhere.

"Hah! You can't use tricks like that on me! Frieza is dead!"

"On the contrary, Vegeta," Frieza says. Even though Vegeta knows he's not real, he feels shivers running down his spine. "I'm very much alive."

"He's all yours, Frieza." Gee turns around and leaves.

"So you think I'm not real, monkey boy? Let me prove you wrong." Frieza's tail rises up and wraps itself around Vegeta's neck.

"Just like last time, remember?" He starts to beat Vegeta up. He can't fight back; Frieza's stronger than ever.

When he hits the floor, barely conscious and bleeding all over, he feels Frieza tearing away his pants.

"What? You wouldn't…" Vegeta's voice is no more than a whisper.

"Guess again, monkey." Frieza uses his tail to rape him, the most humiliating thing one can imagine. Vegeta screams in agony.

Frieza pulls up Vegeta's head by his hair. "Had enough, monkey?" He laughs and then smashes Vegeta's head into the concrete floor. Even though he's unconscious, he can still hear Frieza laughing at him.

Pain. Tremendous, overwhelming pain. Memories of what happened start to flood back into his mind as he opens his eyes.

"On my blood I swear: that Tsuful traitor is going to pay dearly for what she did."

He criples back to his quarters and takes a senzu bean. It heals him instantly, but he can still feel the humiliation.

Gee is in her private quarters as she senses Vegeta coming down the hall. He storms in without bothering to knock and attacks her head on. The remainders of his clothes barely hang onto his body.

"What the…" She tries to take control of him in order to stop him, but fails. His rage is indescribable.

"YOU BITCH! Did you honestly think you could get away with that?" He tears off her clothes and looks at her, totally out of control.

"I'll show you what you did to me!"

"Vegeta, NO!" she screams. He slaps her so hard she almost loses consciousness.

"Shut up," he growls and covers her mouth with his hand. She bites his hand as he violently thrusts forward and enters her, but he doesn't even notice how his hand starts to bleed.

It feels like she's being ripped in two. The pain is terrible. Tears run down her face as she tries to contact him telepathically.

Why?

He stops for a moment and looks at her. She doesn't understand the madness in his eyes. Then he withdraws and she curls up into a little ball.

"WHY? The nerve you have to act as if you don't know!" He reaches out for her and she jumps up and tries to get to the door. He grabs her ankle and tackles her to the ground. He drags her back to the bed, pushing her down on her stomach and twisting her arm. She feels the bone slip as he dislocates her shoulder and screams. He enters her again. She screams as loud as she can, praying someone will hear her.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" He clenches his fist and punches into her lower back. She feels one of the vertebrae move into a place it shouldn't be and gasps for air. Everything turns black for a moment. Vegeta continues until he comes. He withdraws and spits on her. Then he leaves.

She grabs hold of a pillow and curls up against it. Shaking and in shock, she repeats one word over and over.

"Why?"


	10. It wasn't me

**Chapter Nine – It Wasn't Me**

She doesn't know how long she's been lying there. She can't get up, her spine feels like it was crushed. She contacts Goku telepathically.

Goku… Then she blacks out.

She wakes up and sees Goku and Bulma. She's put a blanket over her ravaged body and puts a senzu bean into her mouth.

"Who did this to you?" Goku asks. She can feel his rage inside her head.

"Vegeta…" Goku storms out and tracks down Vegeta's ki. He uses instant transmission to get himself over there.

"You bastard! Why did you do that to her?" He punches Vegeta in the face, knocking him down.

"She started it! She's not who you think she is, Kakarot."

"Explain. This is nothing like you! Whatever she did to you, it can't be bad enough to punish her like this."

"Actually it was worse." Vegeta turns his back on Goku and remains silent.

"You're not going to tell me? Fine, then I'll just read your memories." Before Vegeta can react, Goku has grabbed his head and touches his forehead with his own. It doesn't take him long to see what happened. He startles back in utter disbelief.

"It can't be…"

"Do you understand now, Kakarot?"

"She'd never do anything like that… This must be a mistake."

"I know what I saw, Kakarot. It was her alright. I couldn't sense her and she put spells on me she used before during sparring matches."

"I'll go and sort some things out," Goku says. "You stay here until I get back."

He takes off and flies back to Capsule Corp.

Gee's still in shock. Goku tells her what he just learned from Vegeta. She shakes her head.

"It wasn't me…"

"Someone tricked him into this, Gee. I don't know why, but…"

"I know," she whispers. "I guess I can tell you now, since I already lost all of my powers. In order to become a Magician, I had to remain pure. I wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone. If anyone wanted to stop me from becoming a true Magician, this was probably the easiest thing to do."

"So you're saying there's some evil Magician out there who did this to you?" Bulma asks.

"It must have been a Magician. No one is better at deceiving people than they are."

"Alright. Now what?" Bulma asks. "I know Vegeta did this 'by accident', but he still has to pay for what he did."

"I'll talk to him," Goku says and teleports back to Vegeta.

"You were tricked by another Magician. It wasn't Gee."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would she lie about something like that? She should have remained pure for the ritual, but after what happened she has lost all of her powers. Whoever this other Magician is, he didn't want her to become one."

Vegeta grabs hold to the nearest rock to support himself.

"You mean… I took away her powers by what I did? And it wasn't her who humiliated me in the first place?"

"That's right."

Vegeta's thoughts are racing through his head. 'I took away her destiny… That makes me as bad as Frieza! I can never make this up to her again, I can't undo what happened.'

He powers up and forms a ki ball in his hand.

"Vegeta, NO!" Goku grabs his arm and smashes the ki blast away.

"Killing yourself is never a solution."

"How am I supposed to live with this, Kakarot? I know I used to be ruthless, but that was when I was on planet Frieza. I had no choice. I only killed people, I never raped anyone before. I took away everything she had!"

"You were deceived. It may sound stupid, but this wasn't your fault."

"I can never make this up to her and you know it."

"Maybe not. But you will pay for what you did. She'll file charges and you'll be convicted for your crime."

Vegeta looks at Goku and nods. "Alright Kakarot, I'll turn myself in. That's the least I can do."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll go alone, Kakarot. You take care of Gee."

Hold it right there!

King Kai? Goku asks confused. Vegeta can also hear him.

What is it? We're kind of in the middle of something here!

You can't turn yourself in, Vegeta. The penalty for rape would definitely be more than three years.

So?

We need you to fight the androids, remember? Now that you have become a Super Saiyan as well, our chance at beating them is a lot bigger than before.

So what's your suggestion? Goku asks.

Vegeta can go to Hell for a couple of years to pay. The other Kais will decide how many years the sentence will have to be. I'll send him back to Earth as soon as the androids arrive.

"Do you agree with that, Vegeta?"

Vegeta shrugs. "Prison or hell… I don't care."

Alright King Kai, Vegeta agrees.

King Kai raises his hands and teleports Vegeta to Hell.

I'll contact you as soon as the Kais have come to a verdict, Vegeta.

Fine.

Goku teleports back to Capsule Corp.

"King Kai sent him to Hell to pay," he tells Gee and Bulma. "He won't be back for years, but he will fight the androids with us."

"I understand," Gee nods.


	11. Hell to pay?

**Chapter Ten – Hell to Pay?**

Vegeta wakes up screaming. His nightmares are worse than ever in this place. It's been almost three years…

Vegeta?

Yes?

It's King Kai. I'm sending you back, it's time to face the androids.

Go ahead, I'm ready.

Vegeta is teleported back to Earth. He breathes in the fresh air and stretches.

'I never thought I'd be glad to be back here…' He senses Goku's ki, but it's dropping fast.

'That can't be good.' He flies up there and sees how Goku is strangled by a weird looking guy. There's another one who is keeping an eye on the other Z warriors, but his back is to Vegeta. He attacks Goku's attacker and kicks him away.

"You're a disgrace to all Saiyans, Kakarot. Where's the antidote for the heart virus?"

"Vegeta… We didn't bring it with us."

"You fool! You already knew this timeline is not the same as the kid's timeline! You should've come prepared!"

Gee watches as Vegeta kicks Goku towards them. She joined the team out of curiosity.

Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan and notices her presence. He looks at her briefly and for the first time she can see how sorry he is for what happened. He quickly turns away to face the android.

"I'll take care of you, baka."

Four years later…

Kakarot.

Is that you, Vegeta?

Yes. I'm free. Hang on a second.

Goku waits impatiently. Vegeta appears right in front of him.

"This is the first and last time I'll ever say this, Kakarot. I need your help."

"I know. You're wondering where you are going to stay after all this."

"You're right. I don't know if… Well, you know what I mean."

"I'll go check."

"Gee?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Goku! I have to ask you something!"

Gee runs to the door and invites Goku in.

"Look, I know you're not exactly going to like this, but Vegeta's back and he needs a place to stay."

"No way!" Bulma interferes. "He's not staying here after what he's done!"

"Er… Bulma… It wasn't his intention to hurt Gee, remember?"

"Did you tell him yet, Goku?" Gee asks.

"Of course not! He'd probably run back to Hell!"

"He can come over, Goku. It's okay. We need to talk anyway."

"You want me to come too?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary," she smiles.

Vegeta walks into the main compound of Capsule Corp. and feels something bumping into his leg. He looks down and stares into a pair of amazingly blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Trunks asks him.

"I'm here to see Gee," he answers smiling.

"I'll go get her!" Trunks runs off. "Mom!"

"Mom?" Vegeta repeats. He starts to walk down the hall and stops dead in his tracks when he senses Gee's ki. She did lose all of her powers and her ki is completely human now.

"Hello Vegeta." She's standing in front of him, Trunks is hiding behind her leg.

"This might sound ridiculous, but it's good to see you again," he greets her.

She turns to Trunks. "You know how I told you your dad would be back someday? Well, here he is."

Trunks looks at his father and says: "You've got awesome hair!"

"Look who's talking," Vegeta mumbles, referring to the purple color of his son's hair. He looks at Gee, who understands immediately. She kneels and whispers into Trunks's ear. He runs off happily after glancing at Vegeta one more time. Gee smiles.

"Yes, Vegeta, you knocked me up. Trunks is your son."

Vegeta looks grim as he says: "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Goddamn it." Vegeta sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"Same here. Look, I know you're not exactly a family man, but I just thought Trunks deserves to know who his father is."

"Are you kidding me? Of course he has the right to know! Have you told him why I wasn't there all the time?"

"I told him you hurt me, that's all. He's too young to understand anyway."

"What do you expect of me?"

"Nothing. I raised him on my own, I don't need your help. But Trunks could use a father, I guess."

He nods. A single tear runs down his cheek.

"At least one good thing has been caused by the things that happened."

Gee grins. "I'm glad you see it that way. You can stay in your old quarters. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."


	12. Mixed feelings

**Chapter Eleven – Mixed Feelings**

Gee can't sleep that night. Two events keep crossing over inside her mind: Vegeta kissing her tenderly and his enraged face when he raped her. She cries softly. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, she still has feelings for him, but she's too scared of him. 'It would never work.'

Why are you crying?

She startles back when she hears his voice.

"Vegeta? How…"

We bonded that night, even though it had nothing to do with love, he explains. Please stop crying. It hurts so much to feel your pain.

I didn't know you could feel that… She pauses.

You know that song I sang the other night?

How could I forget?

It's not about Vegeta-sei anymore. I can never erase what I did to you. Knowing that is worse than being in Hell.

Vegeta, I forgive you.

There's nothing but silence in her head. Then she hears his voice, very confused. What did you say?

I forgive you. You never meant to hurt me.

But… I took everything from you! You should hate me for what I did!

You gave me Trunks.

I wish he had been born for better reasons.

The results are the same. You've had you're punishment, Vegeta. Stop torturing yourself.

That'll take some time.

She feels how his presence fades away. Somehow, she's comforted by his remorse.

"Dad?"

Vegeta's meditating in the woods. He opens his eyes and looks at his son.

"Mom never told me what you actually did to her. Was it bad?"

Vegeta sighs. 'Kids! Why do they always have to ask questions I don't want to answer?'

"It was." He sees disappointment on Trunks's face. "I was deceived by an evil Magician who wanted to hurt your mother. It wasn't my fault and she forgave me for what I did, but I still feel sorry."

"Oh, but it's okay as long as you're sorry. Did you say you were sorry?"

"Of course."

"It'll be alright then!" He bounces off to play. Vegeta smiles. If only it was that simple.

What are you smiling about? Gee appears behind him.

"Kids. Life's so simple for them."

"It wasn't for you."

"Seems I am an exception to everything nowadays."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He turns his head to look at her.

"You look good, you know that?"

"I feel pretty good after our little nighttime conversation, yes."

Vegeta looks down at the ground. "But I can feel you're still scared of me."

"I can't help it."

"It hurts."

"I know," she whispers. She gently puts her hand on his shoulder. "Give it time."

"Patience never was a virtue among my people," he growls playfully. "But I know you're worth waiting for."

Trunks comes rushing down a tree and lands on Vegeta's stomach. "Let's play, dad!" He gets into a fighting stance and challenges Vegeta.

"You're going to be sorry for that, kid."

He gets to his feet and starts sparring with his son, purposely holding back his power, but still winning.

"I give up!" Trunks yells and runs to hide behind Gee.

"Protect me, mom."

"As if," she laughs. "You're on your own, Trunks."

Trunks runs off.

"He can't fly yet, can he?" Vegeta asks.

"No."

"I'll teach him soon."

Several weeks later Gee walks out of the kitchen after having done the dishes. She's so tired she can barely keep her eyes open. At times like these, she misses her magic powers. She turns around the corner and bumps into Vegeta, who knocks her off her feet. He catches her swiftly and pulls her close to him to make sure she won't lose her balance again. The moment seems to last forever and she looks up to his dark eyes.

Gee…

She closes her eyes and kisses him. His hand caresses her face while the other is around her waist, holding her tightly. Needless to say, it takes a while before Gee breaks free from his embrace. Tears run down her face. Thinking he scared her, he lets go of her and backs away.

Vegeta, stay with me tonight.

Are you sure?

I don't want to be alone.

He nods understandingly and follows her to her room. He lies down on his back and she curls up to him. He pulls up the covers, tucking her in.

I'm so afraid that I scare you whenever I touch you… or even look at you, he speaks inside her mind.

I know. Don't be afraid. We have a bond and I can't hide what I feel from your sharp senses. You'll know instantly when to leave me alone.

How come you're less scared now?

I've been watching you when you were together with Trunks. You're a good father, Vegeta. I guess my positive feelings for you are winning.

He gently kisses her forehead.

Go to sleep. I'll keep away the bedbugs.

She smiles and soon her breathing becomes deep and regular. Vegeta strokes her hair and studies her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispers. He enjoys the warmth of her body until his eyelids become heavy and he drifts off to sleep as well.


End file.
